Reed switches are hermetically sealed in a glass envelope and operated by means of external electrical coils or magnets. In general, it is extremely difficult to mount, and thus to use, reed switches in conjunction with microwave circuitry, such as microstrips and the like, because of the impedance mismatch which occurs.